Come Back Home
by SweetLoveDreams
Summary: "I need to face the truth. With your poisoned heart, you are never coming home." Misako can no longer take her suffering after Garmadon was cast to the Underworld. She still cries out for him even when she knows no one is listening, and poor Lloyd is more than confused where his father has been. Does there just happen to be a certain dark lord secretly watching over his family?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST OF ALL: This is my first story so don't kill me if you don't like it XD Feel free to review if you want, it'd be awesome to see what you all thought of it :) ALSO, my story cover for this IS NOT MINE! XC12Passion made it for me, so all credit belong to her!  
**

**I guess I'll give you guys a quick sucky summery: Basically, its set a few weeks after Garmadon was cast into the Underwold. Misako is struggling with no comfort from her recently fallen husband and she breaks down, pouring all her emotions and feelings out towards him, even though she knows he is not there to hear her cries. She assumes no one is listening as she miserably suffers without him, only wishing for him to come home...Or does there just happen to be a certain dark lord secretly watching out for her?**

"I hope you realize I stare outside my window every night and look into the dark skies above our lonely home we once shared together.

I would hope and pray that just one day I'd be lucky enough to see you beyond the distance, secretly looking out for your family. All I wished for, was to know that you were watching out for Lloyd and I, and that you would keep us safe as you promised me the day I married you.

But you never came.

I was left to fend for myself. You fled, leaving me with our little boy, who never truly knew what a great father you were and could be.

Every night I tuck Lloyd into bed. I give him a kiss and even make sure to give one from you. I do so because I knew you would always sneak into his bedroom late at night when you would arrive home, and kiss him goodnight. I also knew If he were to wake up, you would read to him, or softly sing to put him back to sleep.

Ever since you were banished, your son would ask me why I never slept or why I was always crying. He would ask me why you were never home or why you wouldn't kiss him goodnight like you always used to. He would ask me why you had to leave us, or even if you still loved us.

Of course I knew you couldn't help it, Garmadon. I understand you cannot change the fate of destiny. You had no other choice but to leave, though you need to realize that you are the missing piece to our family that we desperately love and need.

I would respond to Lloyd, saying you would always love us no matter what. I would tell him you were always out there watching out for him, even though it killed me inside to know it was a lie.

I know you're out there somewhere, and that there's still good in your wicked heart. I just wish I could have you home. I only want to run into your arms and cry. I only want you to hold me and whisper that it's going to be okay. I only want what we used to have...But it's long gone...

I want my husband back! I want our family back, Garmadon! Do you realize our family is broken and you were the only one holding us together?

I can't help but feel hatred toward you some days. I feel I have no one else to blame but myself. I made the decision to marry you, even though I knew I should have stayed away, knowing you were nothing but trouble. I got myself into this and now there's no turning back. Now I've lost what matters most to me. The only thing I dedicated my life to.

Garmadon, I need to be straight forward with you now. Even if you are cured someday, I fear we will never be the same as we once were. I'm dying trying not to think about this, but it continuously invades my mind. As much as I dread telling you, at this point, I don't think I will ever be able to love you the same as I once did...

Please, sweetheart, give me just one chance to see you again. Where'd you go? I've missed you so much, I can no longer think straight. It seems its been forever since you've been gone.

I knew that dreaded, horrifying day would come, but I never would have assumed it would have come so quickly! Where has the time gone? We were always so happy, we never thought about it until it stuck us. I yearn to travel back to relive our precious moments together as a family when everything seemed so perfect.

Some days I feel broken and sick. Other days, I just want to stop this and be a normal person, with a normal life, with a normal family. I don't understand why you can't just come home, and why you always have to be away.

My tears are fogging up my lenses, and staining my cheeks. I wish you were here to put your hand on my heart that was cold and broken the day you were taken from me. I honestly don't know why I am bothering to speak this to you, when I know you would never get a chance to hear me...

I can't take this any longer, please just come home. I cry myself to sleep every night, only dreaming you were still lying beside me and holding me close to your heart.

I miss rubbing your back and humming to you when you couldn't sleep, waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares. I miss your arms around me, and the way you would sneak up from behind and kiss me. I miss your sickly sweet tilted side grins and your gorgeous, loving, unpredictable eyes. I miss your adorable laugh and your soothing voice which put me to sleep every night. I only wish I could hear those three loving words you told me every day once more...But I am almost certain I will never hear them again...

I find myself siting next to the phone, wondering if you would ever find a way to contact me. Just to know that you still cared. Garmadon, darling, the sound of your voice would undoubtably always help me not to feel so alone, and I need to hear it in order to find myself in peace.

I want to let you know that I think it's just not right to know that I'm simply sitting here by myself waiting for nothing. I'm beginning to think I should surrender and give up.

Oh, please just come back home! You know, our home where we lived our fairy tail life? We were so happy, baby, I only wish I could take it all back. You know I still love you with all my heart, and I always will. Though, I'm going to be honest with you, it's getting tougher as my life goes by, flashing before my eyes. Im gradually dying every day passing by without you.

I'm stuck here still waiting, but I'm no longer praying. I'm tired of sitting here making up excuses for why you're not here with me. I need to face the truth. With your poisoned heart, you're never coming home. I guess It's true that you never know what you have until its gone.

I'm slowly breaking down, and crumbling to the floor. I want you to know when you finally decide to come back I won't be here, Im leaving, dropping Lloyd off where you wanted him, and Im going on with my life without you...

Now, I know I'm being harsh with my choice of words, though I can't help myself. I'm so sorry I'm taking this all out on you when I know it wasn't your fault and didn't mean for any of this to happen. I would give up anything just to have you back.

I'm sorry, Garmadon... I'm so so sorry..." Misako leaned her head against the large window inside her bedroom and closed her eyes after her long speech directed toward what seemed to be nothing. However, the feeling of expressing her thoughts was definitely alleviating, and made her broken heart find peace in the misery she was left in.

She released her tears as they fell from her eyes and poured all her emotions out in a flood, "Please, please come back home." She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

When she found herself calming, she sniffled and wiped her eyes, when she noticed disrupting sounds of movement behind her.

The floor boards from their spiral stairs creaked from behind her closed master bedroom door, "But I am home, darling." A deep, familiar, muffled voice suddenly came.

**Ahw he did come back home after all ;) Ironically, he happened to hear her entire speech lol  
****Please tell me how it was! I may continue...I may not...Depending on what you think of it so I'd love to hear from you! Thanks so much for taking time to read it XDXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's so much for the reviews! So yes I decided to go on with this story... I originally wasn't planning on it, but since you seemed to want more I guess I'll finish this for you :) Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to post new chapters more quickly! So enjoy Garmadon's side of the story, taking place before the last chapter focusing on Misako's side. Sooo yeahh these first two chapters are really boring but it gets better once they meet again and are finally reunited in their bedroom;);)**

The Lord of the Underworld miserably gazed up into the dark, cloudy night sky. It had been quite some time since he had last seen the world above.

Sweat ran from his silver brows down to his gleaming, scarlet eyes. He had been panting, his throat closing in from his quenched thirst as he tried to catch his breath from the ongoing run to his destination.

The individual folded his fists as he stood before the towering iron gates guarding his home. He closed his blood red eyes and inhaled the thick, misty air surrounding him. The male folded his claws around the ancient iron bars and tiredly leaned his head against the largely designed 'G' engraved into the gates.

He pictured his family he now seemed to be at war with. He imagined the life they used to have, where it seemed almost too perfect. Their 'happy fairy tail life' his wife so called it. He thought about how much he already missed his family, and how much his poisoned consumed heart ached without them in his life.

His mind trailed into memories of his brother. Oh, how much the cursed man despised him. He simply shook the idea off, only hoping Wu was no where in sight as long as his visit lasted.

Garmadon was beginning to have second thoughts involving his plan. He did not want to accept the fact that the darkness mixed within the venom was deeply woven into his wicked soul permanently. Therefore, he knew at that point in time, there was no turning back; all he wanted to do was see them once more before his final farewell.

It was dangerous and in no circumstances was he supposed to be there. He had even lied awake for nights unsure if his idea would eventually work out as he hoped. He only prayed they would want to see him as much as he wanted to see them.

Lord Garmadon took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh night air before he decided to follow through with his original plan.

He clenched the iron bars tightly until his knuckles went numb. Clearly he was thinking too hard about this. The tall male breathed heavily as he gained enough courage to finally make his first action.

He steadily pulled himself up, sliding his hands through the spaces in between and stepping on the higher horizontal bar cut across the center of the locked double gates. Agile as he was, he climbed to the very top before leaping over, and tumbling forward to the dusty road on the other side.

The dark lord grunted from the much harder landing than suspected and straightened his new samurai helmet while he steadily rose to his feet.

He gazed up the lengthy, hilly driveway leading to his castle-like home. "Home sweet home," He sighed aloud to himself as he began his walk along the all too familiar road. The man seemed to grow more excited each step he took arriving closer to his home.

His home. Where they began a family. The home which holds his only precious moments of joy in his life. Where he belonged. Where he was safe. Where he was loved.

He couldn't help the fact that his emotional feelings seemed to be tugging at his broken heart. The Garmadon's wonderful life was now nothing but fading memories, ever so slowly disappearing to nothing but blown ashes. He was watching his life fall apart before his eyes, and he could do nothing but watch.

His home, a gigantic customized, modern two story. Gold stucco with ivory and shades of light tan shutters, shingles, and stone planted on the lower level of the mansion. A flower displayed deck wrapping around the entire back side leading to an underground pool in the acres of backyard land. A walk out balcony outside the master bedroom that Misako insisted they must have installed. A landscaped area centered by a small waterfall and pond along the pathway to the fogged glass front double doors placed in the breathtaking covered entrance supported by sandy marble pillars. This gorgeous home welcomed him back for his return.

The oversized, beautiful masterpiece was their dream home. And Garmadon still loved every bit of it. He found himself smiling in amazement as he made his way to the five car garage. Surprisingly parked in the cemented driveway was his fairly new, slick black Convertible. He ran a hand across its dark leather seats and admired its perfected coat.

Everything was coming back to him in head pounding, overwhelming floods. It was as if he had never been gone! Although, he still missed everything about his warm, safe home so dearly, he couldn't bare to wait any longer to see the inside again.

Garmadon fought back his fear of showing his face in his home. He deeply exhaled and straightened his posture as he forced himself to walk up the front marble steps to the fogged double doors.

His stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot for every slow step he took. Of course he understood the fact Misako wanted nothing more to do with him. She only thought of him as the cold, evil, heartless man she last saw him as...

She must hate him deep down. He knew she did. Garmadon winced at the thought of knowing all she wanted to do was erase him from her memory. She would never realize he had gone through so much, nearly risking his life just to sneak away and see her one last time.

Knowing someone he loved so dearly didn't feel the same about him slowly pierced those throbbing pains further into his heart. He would give anything just to go back in time, only wanting to start over and make things right.

He wanted to show his wife he still loved everything about her, and let her know that even in the dreaded turn their family took, nothing could separate them, and he would always be there for her no matter what. He only hoped someday she would return the same feelings back.

He pondered his overwhelming stress and anxiety as he stood in the somewhat intimidating porch, trying to remember where Misako kept the spare key. He reached up, handling the silver tool from the very top of the lanterns on opposite sides of the doors. He fingered it between his charcoal claws and took a deep breath before sticking it into the slot and twisting.

The dark lord hesitated before quietly turning the unlocked silver handle. He thought about how much of a surprise it would be for the two, knowing they were not expecting him any time soon. Would they even want to see him? Or would he just cause another argument to break out?

Garmadon took another shaky breath before stepping into his dimly lit, abandoned looking home. He planted his feet firmly on the rich, dark brown rug and closed the door behind him. He gazed up at the grand spiral staircase entrance added with a dangling crystal chandelier hanging from the twenty foot ceilings, reflecting off the moonlight through their large windows.

He inhaled the comforting scent of his home and relaxed his tightened muscles. He had honestly never felt better since his fall.

Garmadon's boots steadily clicked across the ivory marble floors as he made his way into the dark carpeted living room. He took in the familiar surroundings of his house and analyzed every part of it.

Most furniture was left where he had last seen it, and there was not much of a change since he had left, except for the supply of cardboard boxes stacked in every corner he turned. Some empty, and some filled and taped together. Concerned, the owner of the large home sadly knew this house was being taken from their family. In no possible way could they afford such expenses without Garmadon's support.

He noticed much of their small decor belongings were packed away, but the larger pieces of furniture complementing the house were left fully displayed. He moved into the living room, examining the packing work Misako had recently done until he found himself before a full length mirror. His face now full of utter shock, dropping his jaw, Garmadon slowly stepped toward it.

He was nothing but a monster. A demon from the cursed abyss he managed to escape from. His expression fell as he fully examined himself.

He was tall and thin, looking quite malnourished with his bony hips. His skin stained black as the night sky. He wasn't wearing much other than loose baggy pants cut off just below the knee, with leather combat boots, along with an ancient helmet and purple belt knotted and hanging just below his waist, split into two sashes.

He gazed into his frightening, glowing, crimson eyes and ran his claws across his silver wounded marked face and studied his sharpened white fangs in disbelief.

What happened to him? Sure the darkened possessed male had an idea of what his reflection looked like, but, this picture seamed so unreal. He turned his attention away, trying to forget the horrific image of himself and continued to wander through the open, spacey home.

Garmadon soon found himself standing before numerous professional family photos decorating the pale gold hallway walls. His heavy heart sank to his stomach as he carefully looked over each precious memory. Every important part of their lives was then displayed before him.

One that struck him was a specific shot of him and Misako as young adults, beginning their marriage with a passionate kiss in the church they were declared husband and wife. He cocked his head, unable to take his eyes off how beautiful Misako looked in her pure white, strapless wedding dress.

He walked through the rows of countless memorable pictures with multiple varieties of the young couple kissing and hugging and laughing, huge grins across each of their faces in every single captured memory. They seemed so happy and full of life, as if there were no pain in their lives.

He slowly moved on and caught himself grinning at Misako's pregnancy photos. She and Garmadon were under a blossoming Weeping Willow tree. He stood behind Misako, kissing her cheek with his arms wrapped around her swollen belly. He stared long and hard at the maternity pictures with a soft smile winding up his face.

He then laid his eyes upon a framed picture that touched him emotionally. A picture that made them the family they were. Garmadon was knelt beside Misako as she lie in a hospital bed, holding a newborn baby Lloyd in her arms. He softly smiled and gently lied a hand over the heart warming photo. He felt the tears welding up in his eyes, but fought them back. The hurting male leaned his head against the glass protected photo and lazily drug his hand down the painted wall.

The large Roman Numeral clock mounted in the center of the light gold walls in the dining room read 11:02pm; Misako and Lloyd had to have been sleeping by then...But that wasn't going to stop him from earning what he had in mind.

The dark lord cautiously walked up the spiral staircase to the upper level, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Lloyd's bedroom was the first room he came across upstairs.

His spirit lifted, knowing he would get a chance to finally see his four year old son again. The excited father hurried toward the bedroom door and grabbed hold of the handle but stopped dead in his tracks. What was he thinking? He'd scare the living daylights out of the poor boy!

He dropped his limb and stood lost in thought before his son's door. The pain of knowing his chances of horrifying his own son was unbearable. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten his little boy. Although he just couldn't bare to wait any longer to see Lloyd again, he dearly missed the child's love for his father, his sweet smiles and young innocence.

Garmadon lowered his head and gritted his sharp teeth. He couldn't hide the fact he was cursed with this hideous form, and there was no other excuses for why he looked the way he did. Therefore, it mattered no longer. This would become a test to see if his family still loved him as they used to. Garmadon slowly turned the doorknob and nudged his son's bedroom door open.

**BORING, I KNOW! I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER! I just feel so bad for him, he only wants to see his family again and he thinks they want nothing to do with him... But he'll find out the truth later in the story  
****If you want to, tell me what you thought of his side:) T****he next chapter will carry on to where he's standing behind her door... He's so creepy loll but that's why we all like him right? XDXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't originally planning to do an extended scene with Lloyd and Garmadon but the adorable idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist! So this chapter is dedicated as a father and son reunion! Enjoy:)**

The dark lord carefully creaked the fine wooden door open and stepped in the darkly lit room. It was as suspected; messy like any other child's bedroom, toys and books scattered across the carpet, candy wrappers spread around on the nightstand and dresser shelving, and comic hero posters unevenly pasted over the pale green walls.

Garmadon fully made his way in and laid eyes on his toddler bundled in a comforter, fast asleep on his bed.

As much as he didn't want Lloyd seeing him as he was, he still found himself knelt beside the tiny bed. Garmadon gently lied a hand over the little body and patted the side of the petite child as gently as he could, "Lloyd," he whispered, attempting to wake the boy.

Four year old Lloyd groggily opened his green eyes and slowly turned around to find where the deep voice came from. The room was much too dark to see exactly who it was, and took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark, unrecognizable shadowy figure before him.

"Hey buddy," Garmadon whispered with a small grin, "It's Daddy,"

Lloyd sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Daddeeh?"

The small sound of the sweet name the little boy called the father made him smile, "Yes son, I came home to see you and mom," he quietly responded.

The toddler excitedly squealed and leapt into his father's arms, nearly pushing him onto the floor with much force, "I missed you so much Daddy!"

Garmadon wrapped his protective arms around his son and held him close, "I missed you too, Lloyd,"

Lloyd snuggled into his dad's chest, "Where'd you go?" He looked up with his big green eyes for an answer.

"Daddy...Daddy couldn't come home for a while because I went somewhere very far away from home." Garmadon could barely reply, doing the best he could not to break down in front of his son.

"Oh...But I'm happy you're home now!" Lloyd squeezed Garmadon's waist as the older stood up.

"Me too son," He softly smiled, holding in his strong emotional side trying to show through.

The child looked up at the taller parent with curiosity in his eyes, "Daddy?"

The dark lord glanced down, as the toddler held on to his pant leg, only standing to a small amount past Garmadon's knees in height, "What is it?" He could tell what questions were coming next with the wide eyes staring.

"Why do you look-why do you have red eyes?" He tugged on the dangling purple belt.

Of course Garmadon didn't quite know how to answer, but adjusted his belt around his hips so it wouldn't fall as the boy yanked on it, "Well...Because-"

"-And they're glow in the dark! And why are you colored black?"

"Uh, just got a little dirty is all.." Garmadon mentally slapped himself. Stupid. But it was a good enough response for Lloyd to believe.

"Did you fall in mud?" Lloyd reached up for the much larger hand, "You better take a bath!"

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll do that," He patted Lloyd on the head and bent down more to his son's level, showing his fangs with a small grin.

"Daddy?" He asked again.

"Yes, Lloyd?" The dark lord sighed, knowing more questions about his appearance were still yet to come.

"Why do you have sharp teeth?" Lloyd reached a small hand out to touch Garmadon's tilted mouth.

"Ah, so many questions!" Garmadon grabbed the small boy and swooped him up as he took a seat on the bed. He perched the child on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, tickling the toddler where he knew the boy was extremely sensitive.

Lloyd was rather short for his age, but undoubtably took on Garmadon's slightly chubby form as a child himself. In fact, Garmadon seemed to pass down all of his genetics to his offspring, resulting with the two looking almost identical if it were't for Lloyd's bleach blonde hair and green eyes.

Lloyd laughed and squealed excitedly, unable to breathe from his laughter. Garmadon laughed as well, playfully wrestling and tackling his young son.

The four year old squirmed and kicked to escape his father's strong grasp while Garmadon tickled Lloyd's slightly pudgy waist. The small boy jumped on him, playfully pinning his dad to the mattress. Garmadon chuckled and pulled his son into a bear hug on top of him, never wanting to let go.

Lloyd touched Garmadon's helmet as he lie on his father, "Is that yours, Daddy?"

Garmadon nodded, propped himself up and slipped off the ancient head armor and placed it over the little head.

Lloyd giggled as the samurai helmet covered entire face, unable to see anything. Garmadon chuckled and lied back down on his back.

"Did Mommy see you yet?" The toddler asked.

Garmadon removed his helmet and placed it back on his own head and sighed, "No, not yet, but I will soon." He lifted Lloyd off his torso and lied the boy back down beside him in the small bed, "How's she been?"

"Sad." Lloyd simply answered, sharing his blankets with Garmadon.

The dark lord raised his eyebrows, "Do you think she missed Daddy too?"

The little boy nodded, "Yeah, a bunch! But Mommy cries a lot, and I always tell her it's okay, and then I give her a kiss to see her smile back."

Garmadon's cold heart broke. He turned on his side to face his son "Im so sorry I brought this tragedy on you buddy, and Daddy's so sorry he has to leave... I wish I could stay with you forever... But I can't..."

"Why not?" Lloyd raised his thinner eyebrows.

"I'll stay as long as I am able to, Lloyd, I will do everything I can. But I cannot promise you it will last very long..."

"But why Dad? I've missed you so much! I couldn't wait for you to come home and see me!" Lloyd looked down, "And Mommy misses you too... I want you to stay home with us!"

"Shhh," Garmadon hushed him, and wrapped a loving arm around his little boy, "Look son, I know things may not make since to you right now... But what has Daddy told you? Stand tall and straighten up, roll your shoulders back in confidence with any obstacles placed before you, my son. Don't cry when Dad's not always around, because in your heart you will know I'm always there watching over you."

Garmadon nearly choked on his words, his crimson eyes filling up with tears as he spoke, "Lloyd, I know you missed me when I had been away, but I'm doing the best I can to give you the life and attention you deserve. I know you're upset deep inside. You're scared when I'm not there, but I'm here to show you I will always be looking out for you no matter where Daddy may be."

Lloyd smiled and cuddled closer into the comforting presence of his father's chest, "Even when I can't see you?"

"Of course," Garmadon kissed the top of the blonde mop of hair, "I have no control over why I must be separated from you and Mommy, but that is exactly what destiny is, son, and destiny works in mysterious ways, being both painful and wonderful, although you may not think of it as is,"

He raised his descendant's chin to stare down into the big green eyes, "It suddenly shocked me to see how much you've grown after looking at your baby pictures.." Garmadon pressed his lips together as his low voice cracked and he could no longer hold in his emotions, "Daddy just wishes he could be with you every day to watch you grow into the courageous man you will someday become..."

Lloyd noticed the tears slowly escaping his fathers pain filled eyes as Garmadon finished, "I know you have a bright future a head of you Lloyd. You're a good boy, and I know you will always do what is right."

The boy cuddled with the much larger male and innocently kissed his cheek, "Please don't cry Daddy..."

Garmadon tightened his stinging eyes and sat up as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm not crying," Garmadon swallowed hard and turned away to wipe his wet cheeks.

"It's okay," Lloyd tried to comfort his father, patted the older's back with his slightly pudgy hand, "Stay here, I have something for you," the boy climbed off the bed and hurried to the small closet and dug through a pile of papers stuffed under his clothes. The toddler returned and handed a crumbled paper to his parental, "I made this for you Daddy, I hope it makes you feel better,"

Garmadon sniffled and wiped his running nose with the back of his wrist, unfolding the sheet of paper handed to him. It was a poorly drawn picture created with crayons of what seemed to be Lloyd and Garmadon together, holding hands. Scribbled in green at the bottom was 'To Daddy, Love Lloyd," and noticed Lloyd's 'd's' were flipped the opposite direction, turned to 'b's', but that mistake was almost expected from a four year old.

The father teared up a second time and pulled his precious toddler on his lap, "Thank you, Lloyd," He rested his head over his son's, "I'll take it with me and keep it forever and always."

"Did it make you feel better?" Lloyd's bright green eyes glistened.

"It made me feel better than better," Garmadon ruffled the soft bleach blonde hair as the child giggled. "Its very late, you better get some sleep," The dark lord picked up the young boy and lied the small head back down on the pillow and raised the covers up to his chest, tucking him in. He knew the routine by now.

"But I'm not tired yet," Lloyd complained and sat back up, "I want to be with you!"

"Lloyd Montgomery." His slightly stern parental vocals scolded, "Your mother would personally kill me if she knew I were keeping you up at such a late hour. Now lie back down."

The little boy whined and pouted as he reluctantly obeyed, "But I don't want to! Can you sleep in my room with me? Please?"

Garmadon heavily sighed and rubbed his aching temples, "Fine. Only on one condition. You must promise me you will go right to sleep." He tucked him under the bedspread again.

Lloyd grinned and curled up in his blanket as his father rested beside him, careful not to break the delicate bed with his weight.

"Goodnight Daddy," Lloyd whispered and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Son," Garmadon rubbed His offspring's sleeping form to relax the boy as he lie next to him. The protective father waited a long while before he knew Lloyd was in a deep sleep. Garmadon slowly sat up and cautiously swung his legs over the side of the tiny furniture they shared.

He hated having to leave Lloyd, but he certainly had to see his wife before it was too late. The intimidating male moved around the side of the sleeping body and bent down, giving his little boy one last kiss goodnight, just as he always did. He smoothed back the blonde hair from his closed eyelids and patted his head before turning toward the door.

Lord Garmadon stuffed the priceless drawing into the sides of his his loose pant pocket and made sure it was securely put. He took one last look at his sweetly sleeping toddler and softly smiled as he snuck out and closed the door behind him.

**I hope you liked it as much as I did writing itXD Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your night! No wait...Its 1 in the morning...I guess enjoy your morning! XDXD Wow no wonder I'm so tired, it's late, I'm going to bed... Review if you want to:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guess what? I'm going to torture all of you because I've decided to drag this detailed part on to get you excited for the time you've all been waiting for and now you'll just have to wait for him to meet Misako again in the****_ next _****chapter! I know, I know you hate me right nowXDD **

Lord Garmadon closed his son's door feeling nothing but emptiness swelling up inside him. He leaned his back against the wooden door and looked up at the ceiling lost in distraught.

The next thing he knew, his face was in his hands and he began to greatly heave as streams of tears flowed down his cheeks. He hated to realize he was the main source of the pain his family was mistakenly going through. There was no one to truly blame for the incident but himself and unfortunately there was no way out of it.

He was the reason his little boy is now growing up without a father. He was the reason his wife is alone and cries constantly without her husband's support. He was the reason their family was broken and becoming nothing but crumbling memories...And there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it.

Once Garmadon had steadied his breathing, he slowly removed his shaking hands from his face. He was becoming weaker every day passing by without any form of nutrition in his body, causing him to gradually loose his strength. He was nothing but an unattractive complete mess from the cursed situation he was currently putting up with.

The tall male pulled back his weighted helmet and pushed his pitch black, sweat matted hair back in its place where it fell loose from. He wasn't quite sure if his face was soaking wet from his tears constantly draining from his eyes or if it was his sweat pouring from his forehead clinging onto his brows.

He clutched the right side of his head and groaned, growing another severe migraine. The agony was almost too unbearable for him to handle. Maybe showing his face in his home again wasn't too great of an idea. After all, it only made him hurt tremendously and miss everything they used to have so much more.

However, It was very relieving to know his son still loved him just the way he was, no matter how horrific he looked on the outside or inside. Therefore he had faith Misako would still love him just as much. He straightened up and confidently strutted down the distant hallway to their master bedroom.

Misako meant everything in the world to him, and he would give up anything he had to make sure she was safe, even if it meant his own life. He loved every little detail about her, to her head to her toes, and yearned for this specific night when he would find himself falling in love with her all over again.

He loved her perfectly white teeth flashing in those heart melting grins of hers. Her stunning features and strikingly beautiful bright green eyes. He adored her soft, lovely, sun kissed skin. Her gorgeous, long, light brown hair always tied into a messy lower braid. Most of all, he craved for her attractive, flawlessly shaped pink lips.

Garmadon daydreamed over how excited he expected his bride to be once he first revealed himself into her sight. He wanted so dearly to see her sweet smile lighten up her face while he tightly held her. Unexpected sudden loud cries directed from their bedroom at the end of the hall zapped him back to reality and froze the dark man as he carefully listened to the tone of his wife's soft voice.

"I hope you realize I stare outside my window every night and look into the dark skies above our lonely home we once shared together. I would hope and pray that just one day I'd be lucky enough to see you beyond the distance, secretly looking out for your family. All I wished for, was to know that you were watching out for Lloyd and I, and that you would keep us safe as you promised me the day I married you. But you never came. I was left to fend for myself. You fled, leaving me with our little boy, who never truly knew what a great father you were and could be..."

The lord of the Underworld stood in the middle of the widened dark hall, unable to move his legs where he destined to move them toward. He curiously tilted his head with arched eyebrows and softened his expression as the words hit him full forced. He thought it was sweet to hear her speaking to him, even when she did not know he was there.

The male slowly drug his feet through the soft dark carpet as he inched closer to the closed double doors to hear her more clearly as she continued. The further Misako drug out her statements, the more her painful words pierced his rapidly beating heart and stung his throbbing chest. The devastating words escaping her lips broke him on so many levels where he no longer wanted to listen.

He carefully supported his weight against the locked doors and ran his charcoal hands down his face after closing his weary, glowing eyes. He wasn't quite sure if Misako truly wanted him to hear her, but he kept quiet to listen anyway. He now knew how she truly felt about him...

Garmadon noticed her voice beginning to quiver and die out as she started to let go of her feelings and cry. She had a melt down toward what seemed to be the end of her speech directed toward him, which broke his heart to hear her sobs through the other side of the wall.

He deeply despised how he knew he was the cause of her life being ruined and how she was left alone to cry herself to sleep. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his worn boots unable to do anything but listen to his love bawl in agony and depression. Infuriated with himself, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, tightening his muscles to keep from beginning to cry himself.

"I'm sorry, Garmadon... I'm so so sorry..." Misako loudly sobbed and screamed, "Please, please come back home!"

Garmadon couldn't take it much longer. He needed to be the man he once was. The man that held her close and loved her with all his heart. The man that comforted her and told her everything would be alright when she was upset. The man she grew up and fell in love with. It was time for him to be the man he wanted to show her he still was buried inside. The man that wasn't as horrible as he looked, who had a burning passion to watch over his family and make sure nothing would ever happen to them as long as he lived, no matter where he was...

He stood up straight and raised his head high, meeting the fine, expensive double doors. "But I am home, darling," The man suddenly spoke to his wife through the blocked hallway.

**Excited for the next chapter now right?! Don't worry, it's coming soon! Im just stallingXP It'll be quite interesting at first but I promise you'll fall in love with all the fluffiness it leads up to later in the story :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I probably got you all excited to see I updated to the thrilling part of the story... But as you can see its not a new chapterXP I NEED YOUR HELP AND INPUT.**

**Don't worry, I will be deleting this author note once I post the new update that YOU GUYS CHOSE FOR ME!**

**So listen, I've written two versions of how Garmadon and Misako meet again. Both with the same plot line and all, so any version would work perfectly fine, and this would not mess up the story line at all. I need all the feedback and ideas I can get from you so please take time to tell me what you want so I can make sure you guys like it :)**

* * *

**IN THE REVIEWS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT VERSION YOU WANT! Either A or B! **

**A.) Misako and Garmadon's meet is more dramatic and depressing at first, Before they get all lovey back with each other like they do after they work it out. Meaning Misako would be more than upset with him, yelling and cursing and even shoving him away from her as she tells him to leave. **

**B.) Misako and Garmadon's meet is still sad at first but in a sweet adorable way, comforting each other and working out what has been the hardest parts in their new lives. Then they would quickly go right in to the fluffy scenes that follow the plot line As they make up for lost time before he leaves.**

* * *

**Both versions turned out great so any one will do fine. Personally, I seemed to like the dramatic one because Garmadon lets Misako get all her her frustration out on him at first before she calms down and realizes he is back home to love and protect his family. But its really depressing, and she ends up hitting him... Maybe I do like the sweeter one better without all the threats and pain... **

**Omg they're so different and I can't decide, Im torn both ways, this is why I need help! The more feedback I get, the sooner your preferred new chapter will be postedXDD**

**So please let me know what you guys think so I can make this enjoyable for everyone, just the way you guys prefer the chapter! Thank you so much For your time and for reading and reviewing! You're the best!**

**-Haley :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I got a complaint saying it wasn't letting you review.. i think i fixed it thoughXD **

**First of all, thank you guys so much for the feedback and advice for this chapterXD You're awesome;)**

**So sorry for the long updateXD I've been making you suffer for long enough! So here it is! Its kind of long so I split it into two chapters and it will continue in the next update I will be posting!**

**So most of you wanted the dramatic, depressing reunion over their sweet cute one, huh? Well, Ya got what ya wantedXD**

**Warning: Cursing And Small Violence... And You Just Might Even CryXD Go ahead and read if you dare. Oh...I highly recommend not reading this if you're in a good mood, trust me, it'll ruin your dayXP**

Misako gasped to still her cries and rancorously removed her palms from her puffy, bleary eyes. Garmadon's breathtaking presence haunted her soul as her face flushed pale, knowing she was no longer alone.

She was in disbelief, overwhelmed from the tone of the recognizably rough voice. The poor woman was in shock, experiencing the helpless feelings of being trapped in a trance where she could do nothing to react in the phase.

"Misako," the intimidating vocals rang powerfully through her ears, "Listen, I know you're there... I only want to talk."

She was speechless from her incredulity. It took his voice to be heard multiple times for the woman to believe she was not only imagining her husband calling her name. She simply couldn't accept the astonishing feeling of Garmadon's return, and still found herself unable to move a muscle after picturing his condition the last time she had seen him, when he was forever taken from her.

His fall into the open earth wickedly replayed through her mind. She heard his ongoing, agonizing screams traveling through her head as she imagined him stumbling back and falling to his banishment. She thought of the very last terrified look he gave her with those gleaming, frightened eyes after he was electrified through his newly cursed body. That final innocent, helpless look he offered... It seemed to plead for her help, and stalked her every night from then on, freezing in her imagination at the given moment. It was certainly no nightmare, it was the real tragic event that tore their family apart beyond belief.

Words could not describe how deeply she missed him just moments ago, though a strange mixture of emotions harshly overtook her as she erased the replaying scene repeating through her brain. Anger, hatred and disgust dominated over her relieved, excited, and joyful feelings she held toward him. She was no longer yearning to see his face. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, and only attempted to rid all existing thoughts about him from her mind. Fury traveled through her bloodstream just thinking about him. He intentionally caused this to happen due to his own foolish, selfish desires.

He ruined everything she could have ever hoped for in their now darkened, destroyed future. And here he was, crawling back to her again. She could no longer handle the burning pain he had left scorched into her heart. She emotionally broke down and her frustration took the best of her. She did not wish to come face to face with him again, therefore she knew she must do so if this would be their final time together.

"Honey, please just let me in..." Garmadon lightly tapped on the hollow wood after she was unresponsive.

Misako discovered only enough strength to weakly move from her spot at the massive window. She suspiciously stepped toward the bellowing voice behind the locked double doors. It took all her courage to release her stern words while she kept a good distance, "What are you doing here?"

"I came home to see you, and I thought you might want to see me as well..." Garmadon softly spoke behind the blocked entrance.

She frowned and kept quiet, reluctantly making her way closer to the sound of his voice.

Garmadon was growing somewhat impatient and tiredly pressed himself against the wood, "I only want to see you before I must leave again..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm the rage rising inside her. Her petite hand trembled violently before she gripped the curved handles. Misako knew her husband too well, he wouldn't leave without first receiving what he came for. Garmadon was a rather irrational man, very impulsive, unpredictable and demanding. Not even she could predict what his next move would be.

Misako hated to admit she was beyond frightened to meet him. The woman nervously twisted the handle, encouraging herself to speak her mind. She certainly did not want to freely welcome him back into her home, but she figured she could release the frustration she held stored for him, just to make her broken heart somewhat alleviated.

The dark lord excitedly leaned back to find his wife's shadow peeking through the lightly lit opening below the door. A twisted side grin crawled up his face as soon as the bedroom light drenched his skin from the opening double doors. His heart was beating out of his chest to see his beautiful wife now standing before him. The excitement in his soul lifted his spirit, sending uneven pulses skipping through his heartbeat.

Misako held her ground, standing in shock inside the doorway with her heart and mind racing as her husband appeared before her. She perceptively allowed her light green eyes to meet his bare, glowing rib imprinted chest at her height, then hesitantly drove her vision up his remarkably familiar, stained black face. His fierce but loving eyes locked with hers while she studied his features consisting of silver markings swirling in various places across his dark skin.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Garmadon confidently smiled, revealing his flawlessly white fangs.

Her body shivered, standing frozen before him. She wasn't certain how to feel or even how to reply to him. She was still simply traumatized by his ghostly presence. She shook her head in disgust while gripping the sides of the doors, "What do you want from me? What more could you possibly take away from me?"

Her voice muffled through her tightened teeth, Garmadon arched his silver brows and softened his expression, unable to find the right words from her rather shocking, completely unexpected greeting, "Darling, I-"

"You shouldn't be here..." She frowned, her face blotched red in the cheeks as she took a deep breath, "It would be best for all of us if you would leave and never come back..."

She simply didn't seem to offer the same love and feelings he deeply shared for her, "What are you saying?" Garmadon slowly spoke and stepped closer, leaving him confused and wondering why she wasn't acting the way he expected her to.

"Just get out of here! Go back to wherever you came from! I don't want to see you again and neither does-!" She suddenly seethed through her teeth before he interrupted her.

"-I mistakingly overheard you a moment ago, and I did happen to hear you continuously cry out for me...I already have seen Lloyd..." He calmly replied.

Misako rose her hand to point threateningly in his face, "I swear to God, if you lay even a finger on him, so help me-!"

Garmadon softly brushed her hand away and gently wrapped his own around her wrist."I would never hurt someone I love, and you know that. It was never my object to hurt you, or Lloyd. Why would I want to destroy something I would give up anything for?"

"Its too late for that, now isn't it?" She violently threw his arm down, her voice loudly echoing through the entire mansion, "Don't lie to me!"

Concerned, Garmadon inched closer to his suffering wife, "Shhh, honey you don't want to wake Lloyd, please let me come inside so we can talk-"

"What? Am I too loud for you?" She wailed noisily, "Maybe you just might pay attention and listen to me for once!" Her voice screeched, piercing the other's ears.

He nervously glanced back at their son's closed bedroom door, "There's no need to shout... He doesn't need to hear this, Misako, please-" Garmadon outstretched an arm to help quiet her.

The woman furiously smacked his limb away and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Don't touch me, Garmadon! Get the hell away from me!" Her tears turned on, melting her mascara down her lightly tanned face.

He furrowed his brows and gently moved her aside and nonchalantly walked into their bedroom. He closed the door and locked it behind him, then turned to face Misako as she wept in distraught, "Just calm down and listen to me," he tried to tame his urging aggressiveness to fight back.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down when you were the one who made me feel this way!" She screamed with desolate tears flooding her eyes, "How the hell could you do this to us?" Misako yanked her hand back and forcefully slapped him roughly across the face in outrage and emotional release.

The dark lord swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he raised a hand to his throbbing, pain inflicted cheek, "I know...We weren't on the best of terms the last time we saw one another...And I truly can't apologize enough to you...Nor can I tell you how terribly sorry I am for getting you mixed up in this mess," The sincerity in his voice was audibly weak and the empty feeling swollen in his poisoned heart ached excessively over their beginning quarrel.

"Bullshit! You will never be sorry!" The woman sobbed uncontrollably, covering her pinkend eyes, "You lying, evil, selfish son of a bitch!"

"No, no I'm not... Misako, please just take a second and listen to me-" He pulled her into his protective arms, but she aggressively slammed her palms over his chest and pushed him away with a loud, frustrated wail.

She continuously struck him harshly with a finger over the chest, causing him to back down timidly with each word and finger she lied upon him, "You did this! Everything that happened to us is your fault! You really messed us up now, Montgomery, just look at what you've turned us into!"

"I never intended to hurt you. Therefore I couldn't control my fate, Misako, please just try to understand..." Garmadon's heart fell, doing his best to explain to his wife. It broke him seeing how upset she was with him. He vowed he wouldn't leave until he discovered a way to resolve their violent conflicts brewing.

"I should have known better! I knew you were acting strange! You were always different from the rest!" Her endless flow of tears poured, "You're nothing but trouble, you bastard!"

"I had no other choice!" The male shouted and threw his hands in the air, no longer able to helplessly stand there and watch her suffer.

"There's always a choice!" Misako screamed, "You had a choice! Yet, you made the decision to follow the darkened path! Don't tell me you didn't have a damn choice!"

"I didn't freely choose to live this way! What did you want me to do? Attempt to fix the inevitable?" His voice cracked and he nearly began to break down, "I know you will never find a way to forgive me, no matter how I act or what I say. I came here for your forgiveness, sweetheart, that's all I want... If I didn't care so much about you, I would have never stepped foot in this house again,"

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear you!" Tears drained from her eyes as she bent down and threw the clothing lying nearby toward him, "I will never forgive you! Everything that leaves your mouth is a lie!"

Heavyhearted, Garmadon shook his head and paced around the large, modern room, "If you choose not to forgive me, I only wish for you to understand..." He seethed, suddenly growing defensive, "You're only making this harder on yourself!" He turned his back on her, physically unable to handle knowing he was to blame for his spouse's broken heart and was causing her to cry in front of him, "I'm doing the best I can to make up for what I've caused! You don't understand all the sacrifices that I've made in order to see my family one last time, just to tell them I loved them and to make sure they were safe!"

He listened to her weep in a puddle of her own tears, unable to respond. Garmadon slid back his helmet and anxiously ran a hand through his thick hair, "I'm here to protect you and I am giving all I have left, to be the father and husband my family needs me to be..."

"Liar!" Misako let out a devastated wail and held her ground, staring up at his brawny, athletically built form standing before her, "You will never be who we need you to be! If you loved us, you would not have left us!"

"I do love you!" He shouted, "Dammit, I love you so much I risked my life to come home and visit you!" His vision was fogged by the tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't love you! I swear to God I will never love you the same as I did!" She viciously screamed.

Garmadon dropped his shoulders and gulped, "I would willingly lay down and die for you, Misako." He seethed through his fangs, "I bend over backwards for you and you don't even give a shit! What more do you want me to do?" He towered over her, raising his venomous voice, "I'm just not good enough for you and you expect me to fold myself in half until I break! You don't give a damn about me or what I'm going through! You're not the only one thats suffering! Look at me! Look at our son!"

Misako stepped back and effectively slapped him harshly across the face a second time, "Leave Lloyd out of this!" She swept away her continuous flow of tears, "He hates you!" She wailed and covered her mouth with her hands, "I no longer have any respect for you! I never want to see you again!"

Garmadon winced and gritted his teeth from the painful strike, now causing his poisoned blood to boil, "I gave up my life for you! Do you not realize I would do anything to prevent this so we could forever live together again? I've been loyally devoted to you for over half my lifetime! And this is how I get repaid?"

"You've done nothing but cause destruction in our home!" She aggressively shoved him back further, "Don't come any closer! Get away from me!" She heavily sobbed.

"I was in such a hurry to get back to you and see you! I haven't heard you once say you loved or missed me since I've come home! I have devoted my entire life to you and Lloyd! I've tried my absolute best to give you happiness and everything you deserve!"

"Just leave! Get out! We don't want you here!" Misako cried intensely in abject misery, "You're dangerous! I don't even know who you are any more!"

The upset male stopped and watched his love bawl depressingly, "Nothing has changed, I assure you I am still the same man you married!"

"No! No you aren't! Dammit, I hate you!" She crumbled to the floor with her head in her hands, "I hate you so much!" She held her breath and twisted her wedding ring off her finger on her left hand and threw it at her husband, "I wish I never married you! You've done nothing but ruin my life!" She sobbed, heaving heavily and doubling over, "I don't love you! I never will!" She rocked herself and repeated, "How foolish I was..."

The ring Garmadon slipped on her finger the day they were married landed closely to where he stood. The dark lord bent down and gently fingered the precious diamond gift between his claws and folded his fist firmly around it. He had never been so heartbroken. He greatly exhaled through his firmly gritted teeth and tightened his watering eyes.

Misako gasped for air and turned her attention back up toward Garmadon, "How could you?" She sniffled, "You heartless, demonic coward! You-you-" she couldn't finish, her tears drowning her sorrow, "You're nothing but a monster!"

Garmadon felt his lower lip begin to slightly tremble, she had taken his heart and buried it deep into the ground. His only option was to look down at the carpeted floor, defeated, ashamed of himself, "I can't keep chasing you when I know you hate me in return," His body shook in grief, "If you do not wish to see me... I will leave... I only want what's best for you and to please you in whatever way I can..."

"Why did I ever agree to marry you?" She shouted in agony, wiping her soaked cheeks.

"Because you loved me!" Garmadon began to cry, tears now uncontrollably streaming down his face. He no longer cared how pathetic he may have looked, he unlocked all his hidden emotions, freeing them all in one powerful sob, "I know you still love me...Please...Please tell me you do..." He stepped closer, opening his arms, only wanting her to run into them.

"Im not spending one more second of this life with some inconsiderate bastard!" In a controlling manner, Misako used all her might to push the taller male against the wall.

The dark lord tightened his stinging eyes, unable to respond as his back hit the gold painted wall due to her force. He lowered his head, but vowed he would never give up. They had officially boughten out the worst of each other at that point. They both knew the tears would eventually dry, but never soon enough. "Well, do you?" He cracked, demanding an answer he knew he would never agin receive...

**What did I tell you? I don't know about you guys, but I caught myself tearing up several times just while I was writing this D: I can't bare to look at it anymore! Hope you liked it... Well... I don't know how someone could actually like that... :O**

**Pft, let me rephrase that: Hope you enjoyed the dramatic scene of their depressing, heart stabbing, crushing, reunion that possibly made most of you bawl your eyes outXP**

**If you cried and you're proud to admit it, don't be afraid to say! Or even if you thought it was sad/made you want to strangle Misako at the moment, let me know too! XDD**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
